


Welcome To The Family

by SuperHaleyWhoLock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, cuties makin out in the bathroom aw, sibling!destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperHaleyWhoLock/pseuds/SuperHaleyWhoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((((((((((this is from the Dark Ages back when i sucked even more than i do now and if i wasn't such a sentimental piece of shit i would've orphaned this fic months ago so pls just don't read this i hate it plsplspls))))))))))</p><p> </p><p>In which Dean and Cas are high school cuties making out in the bathroom and they have to pretend to be siblings so Charlie can get it on with Dorothy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To The Family

**Author's Note:**

> i might add to this if i feel like it but probs not

It was somewhere in between walking in the door and being pushed against the wall that I got the text from Charlie. I would've checked it, only I was busy cramming my tongue into Cas's mouth. But then came another. And another. Soon, there was a steady rhythm of vibrations coming from my pocket, which wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing, if it weren't for the fact that A) it was Charlie, and while she's my best friend and all, she's not exactly what I want to be thinking about while I suck on my boyfriend's neck, and B) neither of us had enough time to actually do anything, because we were in the bathroom, which wasn't exactly safe or private enough to not worry about being caught, and the bell was going to ring in two minutes.

"Aren't you gonna get that?", he asked, knowing damn well that I was. Reluctantly, we pulled ourselves off of each other, and we had to get to class, anyway. So, Cas grabbed his backpack and I mine, and we set off towards chemistry class.

"Who was it?" `"Who else texts me besides you and Charlie", I retorted. "Sam". That's true. "It's Charlie. She said to meet her by the fountain during eighth period." His face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Ditch day?", he asked hopefully. "Technically, ditch period, since it's just during eighth. But yeah." He punched me lightly on the shoulder and took my enormous hand in his even bigger one.

***

The fountain hasn't worked in years. The founder of our school, Samuel Campbell, had a statue of himself placed in the center of the campus, right in the middle of a huge fountain. Before he died, kids kept climbing in the fountain, sometimes spray painting it, and one kid even egged it. So he had them cut the water off from it, and now it's the one place me and my ragtag group of friends took over.

It's to this particular fountain that me and Cas were walking to when we should've been in art, which isn't that important of a class anyway. "I hope whatever you need to tell us is good, because your incessant texting interrupted a very pleasant makeout session", Cas told her. He's a very blunt person.

"Um, gross.", Charlie remarked, which is hilarious, because whether she was referring to our gayness or our making out, she has no room to talk, because she happens to have a thing for female genitalia (and everything else on the female) and has blatantly made out with her [ex]girlfriend in my house, in front of me and Sammy. "You're hysterical, Charlie", I deadpanned.

"I need a huge favor, like, huge huge." And when we didn't say anything, she explained what this huge huge favor was. "So, I met this girl. Dorothy. And she's super cute and super geeky and amazing and I may have told her that I have two older brothers and don't say anything yet and she's kinda meeting me tonight at the Roadhouse and she may or may not be expecting you two to come and please oh my god I'll do anything." Uh.

"Anything?" Cas said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Charlie and I simultaneously punched him on the shoulder. "Not that, you pervert. Okay, here's my offer: I'll do both of your math homework for two weeks, plus I won't interrupt your heavy-duty makeout sessions anymore, plus if for some reason either of you ever need a sister, I'm your girl." We didn't even blink an eye. She sighed deeply. "And I'll give you each thirty bucks." "Welcome to the family, sis".


End file.
